October 31, 2009
by Josephine Falnor
Summary: On October 30th, 2009, at 11:54 at night, a young man is seen walking through a graveyard, and he stops at an unmarked grave. Written in honor of L's birthday. One-shot.


_**Hello everyone! In case you didn't know, today, Halloween, is also L's birthday. In honor of that, I wanted to write up a short one-shot. Thank you to for beta-reading it for me. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy this! ^_^**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

At 11:54pm on October 30, 2009, a lone man could be seen making his way through a quiet cemetery. He was tall and young, in his early 20s, though intellectually, he could have been much older.

It took the man exactly three minutes to find the grave he was looking for, leaving him with three more minutes before the date changed. He checked his watch, glad that he got there with a few minute to spare, than he silently looked at the grave, several different thoughts running through his head.

The grave was simple, yet significant. The memorial was no more than a stone cross, and the traditional alter for offerings. There was no name, no date of birth, no date of death, not even a simple message. Nothing here gave any clue as to who was buried there, and that's how it was supposed to be.

The grave was significant to the man though, who knelt beside it after a minute, opening his mouth in preparation to speak, despite the fact that no one was there. He looked at the grave, both satisfaction and reverence in his eyes.

There were two sides to this man. One side wanted to gloat, to laugh. It had been four years since this grave had been put here, four years since the unnamed person buried in it had died. In those four years, this man standing before the grave had become very powerful, all thanks to the death of the person he was visiting. He wanted to talk about how successful his plan had been, how the world would soon be rid of all evil thanks to his efforts. He wanted the person in the grave to hear it all come from his mouth.

The other side of him felt a certain level of guilt. The person in the grave beneath him had been unique. He was the only one the man ever knew with an intelligence level as high as his own. They were peers to each other in a way no one else ever had. In a way, they were two in the same. By allowing the person beneath his feet to die, he had, in essence, lost the other half of himself. He wanted to kneel at the grave and apologize; cry even, if he thought he could. However, the other half of himself was strong enough to stop him.

He didn't laugh or cry; gloat or apologize. He simply stared at the grave for a moment in silence for a moment before speaking.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Ryuzaki," he said, as calmly as if he'd been talking to another person, rather than a headstone with no name. "Of course, if I had, I wouldn't be here. We both know that. I'm sure that, somehow, you would take this as further proof of me being a murderer. You were able to find proof of that in anything I ever did. Of course, you were right about me. You always were." He smiled a bit, memories of this dead person moving through his mind, and for a brief moment, he felt sad that everything had ended like it did.

The man paused a moment and looked at his watch again. It was 11:59pm; one minute to midnight. He pulled a small box that he'd been carrying with him out of his coat, and opened it.

Inside was a cupcake with elaborate pink and white frosting covering it, topped off with a perfectly ripe strawberry.

He pulled the small pastry out and set it on the altar, before moving back a bit and checking his watch again. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… He counted down the seconds to 12:00am, and once he saw the date on his watch change to October 31st, he looked back at the grave, a small smile on his face.

"Happy 30th birthday L."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N: In case you didn't figure it out, the man visiting L's grave was Light. Yes, I know that, in canon, he's in Los Angeles on L's birthday this year. I'm just taking a few liberties with the story right now, and I say he can visit L's grave, haha. Ah well, hope you all liked it! Please review! I live off of reviews.**_


End file.
